thesuperheroprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Supra
Supra is the superhero identity of Jack Mallory, a former NASA astronaut and bio-chemist. Supra has the ability to rapidly adapt to changing conditions and alter the constitution of his body to help him survive in many different situations. Some of these adaptability skills include reducing his dependance upon oxygen, increasing and decreasing his mass, and rapidly changing temperature. Character Bio: Supra, originally Jack Mallory, comes across his superhuman abilities as the result of an unexpected reaction to an adaptation experiment. While working as the lead bio-chemist at NASA, Mallory and 4 other prestigious scientists are secretly tasked with discovering ways to help humans cope with space life so that the moon can be colonized for human habitation. The scientist develop a supplemental drug that genetically alters its host, allowing it to adapt to changing environments. Mallory volunteers to test the drug for the first time. The drug, later named D14X , proves to be incredibly successful. In a testing experiment in Antarctica, Mallory discovers that his body is able to quickly regulate his internal temperature, making comfortable survival in the frozen desert possible. Mallory discontinues use of D14X, only to find that its effects have genetically mutated his cells, leaving the transformative effects intact despite his limited exposure. In a secret manned mission to the moon, Mallory and his partner, Solomon Tennyson (who also used D14X) discover that within hours of reaching the surface of Earth's moon, their life preserving equipment is completely unnecessary. Both scientist's bodies cease to require oxygen, disfiguring and altering the constitution of the internal organs to allow them to continue functioning while in direct sunlight. Their masses increase, allowing them to enjoy the same amount of gravity they would find on earth. The sun's radiation leads to rapid regeneration of brain cells, granting both scientists superhuman intellect. In the weeks that followed, the pair reported their findings back to Earth, noting that as time passed their abilities became more focused, even to the point of being able to control the changes in their bodies. Fearing what D14X might enable them to do, NASA abandons the secret project and withdraws their ship, marooning them in space. Mallory and Tennyson use the remaining technology in their moon base to create a teleportation device, meant to return them safely to Earth. While their intellect makes this task simple, the pair soon find themselves at odds, disagreeing over what to do upon returning. Mallory insists they live in secrecy, supressing their abilities, while Tennyson hopes to exact revenge on the ones that (unsuccessfully) left him to die. Mallory decides to use the teleporter first. The machine successfully transports him to earth, but he soon discovers that the seemingly instant trip took five years in Earth time. His body quickly adapts back to the atmosphere of Earth, returning his human appearance, save his now bright white skin. He knows that a vengeful Tennyson is only five years away, so he spends his time on earth honing his newfound abilities. Unable to go unnoticed due to his snow white skin, He decides to use his powers for the good of mankind, taking the name Supra. His former colleague turned arch nemesis would later return to earth to challenge him, and the space administration, under the name Hyperion . Special Abilities: *Extreme temperature change *Invulnerable to illness *Increase and reduce body mass *Survive in any environment *Rapid changes in muscle mass *Heightened senses and awareness *Genius level intellect *Impervious to bodily harm Category:Heroes